The Buckskin
by Arianna Flamepelt
Summary: A farm on its last leg, facing bankruptcy, as so the farm's last mare gives birth to a foal, a filly that could change the game and the farm. but can she? The owner of the farm turns to the Ramsey for help, will he give it? or will the farm go under forced to sell the filly? set after the black stallion's filly and somewhere between black stallion's courage. R&R no flames.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello dear readers, yes i'm starting a new story, sorry if one was hoping for a warriors story but alas i'm still working on it's finishing touches. but first i must say this yes if the breeding is done right one can get a buckskin thoroughbred, I've seen them. but it is still rare. now i hope one enjoys this story for horses are my passion, i own 3 of my own. one full size and two miniatures. i will still work on the second warrior story, this story and my other one will both be worked on at the same time. so read one, and tell me what you think. but please no flames, now good info on horse racing will be liked, may have read all the black stallion but for some reason i cant figure out the clocking system like so fast for some odd number for furlongs. thank you. Arianna Flamepelt

The Buckskin

Chapter 1: The New Foal

It was pre-dawn in Kentucky; the pale moonlight that covered the dew filled pastures of Silverbrook Farms faded as the sun returned. The grass tall but heavy with dew fell onto its self as a mare lay in the wet grass. The bay mare's flank heaved as she pushed her foal into the new world. The forefeet came into the wetness of the new world, and head came forth, the mare gave a pain filled squeal into the dawn as the first sunray floated over the barns and onto the sweaty mother to be. Her tail lashed as she pushed the shoulders out, pausing for a breath, she pushed harder and the foal was out. But the mare had been in labor since midnight and was very tired.

The sun came to its fullest of morning its mighty yellow rays picked up the dark gold of the foal that lay in the tall grass. The foal is a filly and unusual one at that for she is solid buckskin with no white on her body at all. Her soft brown eyes took in the grass and the sun which seemed to bright for her newborn eyes. With a flick of her baby tail she gathered her solid black striped legs underneath herself and rocked to her hooves in one try! She raised her head proudly, a fire alighting in her calm brown eyes; the brown with a black swirl in the clear shiny orb with a hint of gold, took in her new land, food was not on her mind at the moment. She took one tiny step her black hooves glistening as the sunlight caught them. Her chest swelled as she took a deep breath, eyes flashing fire she took off racing the sun's long rays of the morning.

A figure watched from the barn as the mother arose from the ground and watched her last foal race the sun.

"Bellasong is a good mare, Joe." a dark deep voice came from the figure that watched the foal just seconds old galloping with wild abandonment. The holder of the voice is Clint Carver, tall olive-skinned and with blue-green eyes with short black hair.

"Hey Clint, shine the light on the foal more I think that she is a Buckskin!"

"Joe Thoroughbreds don't have that color of foals, but alright,"

"Joe your wrong, was not this mare's last stud, a creamello?

The man shined the light on the foal as it flashed by in a blur of dark gold. Then in a flash she slid to a stop by her mother. Flanks heaving as she caught her breath. Long black stripes starting from her knees on her front legs slid down to her black hooves the same with the length on her back legs, well rounded haunches, nice shoulders, a strong graceful neck followed by a well shaped dainty like head with kind golden- brown eyes and perfect ears, eyes and muzzle.

"She is Perfection!" cried Clint in shock.

"Wait until The Boss sees her, Clint! Man will she be happy!" Joe hissed with excitement. The blond haired man named Joe.

Joe Cazival is a short little man but he has long blond hair that he where in a pony tail wrapped in a bun, and a slightly weathered face for one as young as 27 years of age, light amber eyes.

Clint lit a cigarette, the red glow coming from the vile thing, the smoke wafted in the morning air. Clint watched as the new foal galloped to her mother Bellasong.

Joe frowned at his mini boss, "Clint, my friend, those things will be the death of you!" Clint glared at Joe before turning back to the mother and baby.

"Yep, that filly will be something."

"Sad that Silverbrook needs to sell most of the stock just to pay the bills,"

"Yes, it's a real shame I had hoped that Bellasong and her last foal would stay here,"

A third voice spoke up from the behind them.

"They will, boys."

The owner of the voice was the farms deputy of sorts as it is his sister that owns the farm that the siblings have inherited from their parents.

Zane Ruffsheild, middle aged man in his early forties medium height; with fading black hair and light grey eyes; stood in the barn-way overlooking the pasture that held Bellasong.

He smiled and his teeth flashed in the brightness of 7 a.m. morning.

"We will keep the mare as it is my sister's own horse but after a year the foal will be sold and you guys will be without a job, for this is a breeding farm not a Racehorse Training farm. Just thought I would give you guys a heads up before the year is gone and you boys are kicked off, sorry that came from the Leader," Zane gave a crooked smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The filly felt hungry after her first run and walked closer to her mother who licked and nuzzled her. "You are a special foal my daughter," whickered Bellasong softly to her suckling foal. She licked her newborn and then began to eat more of the grass that she was standing on.

The foal suckled her fill, her soft golden-brown eyes closed and she sank to her knees into the lush sun drenched grasses of her birth pasture. Her flanks and abdomen rose and fell with each breathe of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning grew into early afternoon when the Missis of Silverbrook came down to look at the foal with smile on her face. The woman has long flowing black hair and burning green eyes. She has that air and attitude of meaning business. Alice Swift twenty-nine with a kind heart, she looked on at the newborn with a smile on her red lips.

"Zane, Joe, Clint, tell me boys can we keep them?" she asked as she took the spyglass and focused on the foal, marveling at its beauty. _Odd that one! A buckskin Racehorse? That is nigh impossible but here it- _"Is the foal a male or female?"

"Filly, ma'am,"

_Yes here she is the finest daughter of my Breeder's Cup Classic mare: Bellasong's Triumphs! Wonderful! _ She broke her mind musing to speak to her workers again.

'Try and catch them, give the mare warm bran-mash and a good box stall,"

"Yes Ma'am, will see that they are treated like a Queen and Princess," Clint spoke quickly then departed to gather the mare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellasong sniffed the wind that had picked up and smelled Clint on the wind. _Why is he coming? _ With a twitch of her tail she moved away from him with her foal in tow. _Catch me if you can Twoleg! _ "Come on my daughter lets run!" with a flip of her head the bay mare dashed away from the human with her newborn galloping right beside her. The foal lengthened her long legs unfurling them ever faster, the fire of racing flashing in her eyes; she swept past both her mother and the humans chasing them. She flipped her tail, and in full stride rocked to the lead of her own race.

With a tiny scream she galloped into a corner unknowingly and she was caught!; she gave a loud squeal she lashed out with her back legs catching, one of the other work hands that sure was being dumb standing behind a horse even a foal at that! The filly kicked and the kick caught the silly man in the chest and with eyes blazing with hairy the filly leaped over the fallen man and vanished into the next corner. But this corner led into a large stall, it was a run-in type stall that opened into the pasture. It is here that the filly is trapped and captured.

With fire still blazing in her eyes the filly lies down and falls asleep, bone-tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice looked the tired filly over noting the strong haunches and well developed muscles already forming on her legs and powerful shoulders. But her neck is a little on the short side along with her back but that fire will burn the track for that Alice was sure. "She makes up for her smallness with a deep chest and nice long straight legs. Her black socks are perfectly marked on her legs just the right height," Alice wrote all her thoughts down onto her paper on that she use later but for now she thinks of a name.

Alice looked at her bay mare with loving eyes; her last foal is perfect in her eyes so she will need a good name. _Sierra of the Rockies. _The name came to Alice in a flash and she knew that was going to be the foal's name. She wrote the name down and then left to talk with her brother about how they would register Bellasong's last foal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxX

The room was full of small statues of famous horses; one of the filly _Regret winner of the 1915 derby_ the first filly of three to win the Kentucky Derby. Alice looked at her small staff with a slight smile on her face. Oh but now there is a fourth, Black Minx daughter of the great Black Stallion. How sad I was when I heard about Alec after the Drake sank, boy was I happy that he made it and with a wonderful horse too! His mother and I talked for hours after and before Alec got back sea.

"Bellasong's new and last foal is to be called, _Sierra of the Rockies._ I chose that name for I believe that she is very strong, like the mountains of which she is named. For don't mountains tower over all? And so shall Sierra."

Joe looked into the bright gaze of his employer and raised his hand she nodded at him to say what he wanted.

"Miss Alice, I want to know what your plans for Sierra are."

"Glad you ask, Joe, I want her to be trained by the best so that she may win the Triple-Crown, which is all I have planed right now, after that we will see as she will not be our filly as we will have sadly sold her before then,"_. _

"Do we have to?" asked a girl who was with the farm for about three years; Elaina Willowstone.

"I have money, from my last race, we could use that to keep and train the filly, could we not?" the girl looked with pleading light amber eyes, her black hair up in a ponytail.

"Elaina that is noble and kind of you but-"

"I must interject my dear sister, we could use what Elaina is offering, I think but can she still ride after breaking her arm two months ago?" Zane spoke up swiftly.

"My arm is fine!"

"Silence! I must think on this, dismissed until I call all of you,"

Alice paced after they had left and she knew that they needed the money if they where to stay afloat and it would mean keeping her beloved mare's last foal. _Unless I make a few calls to Alec, I thought we were doing okay until the bank called but...I have a plan if only my brother would just accept that we are going under completely unless we get outside help. We will try with Elaina's race Money first see if that helps but I will go ahead and call him when I'm ready._

"I will go along with it," She cried aloud with a smile on her pretty red lips.

_But what about a trainer and the training track you have neither of those things!_ The mind voice asked her. _ Those things will come in time. _She replied to herself.

The woman felt happy with her plan. For a training track could be made and a trainer could be found or they would send Sierra to one but first she would have to grow up. Training won't begin until she was two. With the help of her friends they would succeed

"Crew you may come back in I have made up my mind."

She waited until they shuffled their feet as if they could not stand it any longer.

"We are going to the Derby together! Elaina will come with me in the morning to the doctor then to the bank if, the doc give Elaina the 'okay' to ride.

With smiles on their faces they all five of them went to the stable to look at the future of the Farm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellasong looked at her foal nestled deep in the hay. _My last foal I know will do great things! _ Then the light bay mare also folded her legs and went down in the hay/straw to sleep.

Alice and her crew looked at the last horses in the barn that once held ten horses, "The Future looks Bright my friends, let's hope that we have a great year!"

Sierra whickered in her sleep her legs moving as if she was running her first race.

Elaina Willowstone was happy that night as she watched Sierra sleep. One day I will ride you, _Sierra of the Rockies_ and we will be great! With a yawn Elaina turned and left the barn to go to her trailer home parked by the stable. The rest save Zane went into the Bunkhouses.

For though the birth was in the morning it was still very early and all they had to take care of was Bellasong and Sierra so they all went back to bed for an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By mid-morning the staff was up and moving, Elaina went with Alice to the doc and he gave her the okay to ride in a few races but she should still be taking it easy for a broken arm is not to be taken lightly.

"Next stop the bank with some of the money to make our own training track." Elaina said with a smile for she dreamed of riding that filly into history.

"Yes let's go!" Alice spoke after a pause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Clint, Joe and Zane all watched as Sierra ran around the pasture of her home.

"Will she do good you think at the races in two years?" asked Joe as he waved the filly down as she was galloping to fast along the fence and a trough was in her way. But she ignored him and swerved with the grace of a Quarter Horse.

"Hard to tell, boy but I think she can at least place," Clint said before walking away.

"I hope so," Zane said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sierra Pov

_Running! I love it! _ Thought the solid buckskin as she filled her lungs with air and pushed her legs and hooves ever faster. I want to run faster! I run past my mother into the big pasture loving the feel of the wind on my hair. I see something up ahead and I know that must slow down or crash into that tall shape with strange green things on it like grass. Suddenly I hear other hoof beats and I see my mother racing to me. _Ha I think not!_ Swerving to avoid that strange thing I dash around her and trip! I feel my body fly into the air, I land with a thump and I lay still, breathing hard from my fall.

I open my eyes to find my mother nuzzling me, "Get up my sweet," I rock to my hooves with a sigh, I stood tall and proud, how I love my life right now but my mother tells me it will get better when I get older but why must I wait so long? I want to race now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/n hello, darlings and fellow horse fans. Chapter three will start off the fanfiction just needed to set the stage for Alec and the Black, and Henry. Chapter 3 currently in progress and should be longer than this one. Enjoy chapter 2. R&R PLEASE. _

After a time of six months passed the farm's money slowly started to come in as Elaina won race after race, they now had enough money buy some of the young stock of two year old and three olds at some of the Keeneland Sale That was about it for now, now they need the crop of bought backs to do good on the track or they are right back where they started. Alice got the help from her friends, the Ramsey's. But Alice wants a plan to make her farm last for long time.

One of new crops is a three year old black colt named on the registration papers as Swiftfire in the Canyon. The races he had won where fair as a two-year-old and may he get even better as a three-year-old. The farm also hired a trainer by the name of Lucian Monroe and he liked what he saw in Sierra but liked Swiftfire better.

Inside the stud barn Clintand Joe where taking Swiftfire to the mile track that they have set up in four months time.

Sierra was growing stronger, faster and smarter. Already it was hard to catch her only Elaina could; she always can catch her when Alice and the others could not.

Alice watched as the black colt swept into the first turn, his strides short and quick. Elaina gave him the rein that he wanted going into the far turn just like that he escalated ever faster into the turn. He was like a black comet on the track and Alice knew that he would do fine on the track next Saturday. At the Blue-Grass Stakes set at Keeneland. It was a small field but Alice was confident that they would place. They might with Elaina as the farm's jockey

As horse and rider reached the backside and the final turn, Elaina began to ease him up as not to over work the Colt, but he fought her shaking his head and pulling hard on the bit but after ten strides he listened and flowed back into a trot.

"He has a good time, Miss Swift, he does a good race that's for sure," Lucian responded softly as he watched the colt walk out of the track.

Lucian is a tall laid back man with green eyes and light blond hair up in a ponytail. Been training horses since he was twenty he is now forty-one. But he still looks young.

"Take him and cool him out, then call it a day," Lucian called to Elaina.

Alice nodded in agreement for it was late in the day the other two horses were taken care off already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sierra Pov

I am six months old now and I still want to race but nobody will take me to the track now! I sigh and slow my strides from a full gallop into a trot, with ease. I prick my ears to listen for a whistle I knew would be coming after that Black Colt was done on the track, Elaina!

I turn my head and sniff the wind coming from the barn that faced south I saw Elaina's lithe shape coming to me, I pranced to the gate where she placed my halter on me and led me away from my mother.

_I wonder where we are going._

She led me to a barn by the geldings other horses that these humans have brought, I count about two, a bay and a grey. I was in shock when she opened the gate to the two geldings and led me inside with them!_ What is happening? Why am I placed here? _ I shake my head as she leaves me! I race up and down the fence line screaming my head off and she does not come back. Dejected I wander over to the geldings they pin their ears at me so I wander away from them not caring to make friends or not. I felt betrayed by Elaina.

Gathering my wits I race around again before dropping back down to a trot. I feel good and I realize I don't need my mother at all!

I could get used to this life!

The sunset was pretty it was nice and I knew that from this day forth my life would change I was on my way to the life of a racehorse!


End file.
